You're My Snowflake
by Matsuoka Shina
Summary: When Elsa was a child, she always read a book about a man named Jack Frost. Back then, she just liked the thought of someone going through the same things she was going through, but the thing is the moon was always present whenever she read that book. Fate plays discreetly and their fate was no exception. "Elsa, congratulations. You are now Jack Frost's partner - a Guardian." (JxE)
1. Prologue

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

___"When I look at a snowflake, you come to mind because just like a snowflake, you're one of a kind."_

******- Unknown.**

* * *

******Summary: **When Elsa was a child, she always read a book about a man who could control winter named Jack Frost. Back then, she just liked the thought of someone going through the same things she was going through, but the thing is the moon was always present whenever she read that book. Fate plays discreetly and their fate was no exception. "Elsa, congratulations. You are now Jack Frost's partner - a Guardian."

******A/N: **Jelsa has taken over me. Like, seriously. Aren't they just the cutest? I usually don't ship cross-over ships especially if one already had a partner in their respective movie/ show. (I was never a fan of Jackunzel.) But! Since Jack had no original love interest (Tooth? No, it wasn't stated) and Elsa had no love interest either, (Hans? Are you kidding me?) I couldn't resist! Plus, they're both good-looking, and they have ice powers and what-not. Sooo... Yeah! First cross-over ship I ever shipped in my entire fan girl life! Hehe~

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{** P **_R _O **L **_O _G **U** _E _}

* * *

**Arendelle (21 Years before the events in Frozen)**

* * *

The king was elated. His first daughter, the heir to the throne, had just been born on a cold winter night. The moon shined brightly over the heir, and what a beautiful heir she was. She would make a fine queen when she comes of age. "She's a beauty." The king said to his wife who was currently holding the infant. The baby girl cooed at her mother's gentle stroking of her face.

The queen smiled in agreement. "I can already tell she'll be a wonderful ruler one day." She said. "You should hold her as well."

He looked at her for a moment for reassurance before carefully taking Elsa in his arms. He could not fathom the unusual yet bubbly feeling inside of him. "I'm a father..." He whispered to himself, sounding proud. "But what if I do something monumentally horrid to cause one of those teenage tantrums...?" He questioned himself, his smile slightly dropping. The queen did not miss what he had just said and stifled a giggle.

It was just like him to worry. Being the king, he had a lot of worries and troubles to deal with everyday and it was natural for him to be worrisome at the moment. She was always there to help him calm down when she knew he was over working himself. That was what many people loved about the dynamic of the royal leaders. They balanced each other out. The queen looked up at her husband and told him to relax. "You'll be a great father. Trust me." She added. The king smiled. Unbeknownst them, a shadow was hovering over theirs – specifically, Elsa's.

When their daughter grew out her hair, the king and his wife were quite shocked to find that their daughter had a peculiar hair color, platinum blonde. It was shocking to them because no one in their family has ever had platinum blonde hair. They were confused to say the least. Even so, they left it at that. They had a feeling that she was going to be as poised and as regal as her mother.

It didn't even take a year for them to realize their daughter had an astounding and magical power to control ice and snow. Elsa would freeze some of her toys when she had no interest in them anymore. They considered it a gift but worried if it were to grow a curse. Three years after Elsa's birth, Anna was added to the royal family of Arendelle. They soon figured out that unlike Elsa, Anna was an ordinary child. It made them ponder.

* * *

**Arendelle (8 years before the events in Frozen)**

* * *

"_Anna!"_

"_Elsa, this is getting out of hand."_

"_She's ice cold."_

"_I recommend erasing all memory of magic."_

"_Listen Elsa, your power will only grow stronger. There is beauty in it but also great danger."_

"_Fear will be your enemy."_

"_Monster!"_

"_Evil!"_

"_Stay away from us!"_

"No!" Elsa woke up panting. She put a hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing. Sighing, she looked around her room. "It was only a dream." The princess murmured. Nightmares have been frequent to her. Ever since the incident with Anna a few years back, she could never seem to stop bad dreams from entering her mind. Another thing that was frequent was this shadow she continuously sees for a moment after she wakes up. She got used to it and shook it off as an illusion. Realizing she couldn't go back to sleep, Elsa stood up, got a book from the book shelf and walked towards a chair.

Elsa sat down by the window with a book on her lap. It was her favorite one, *****_'The Winter Spirit'_. It was a tale about a winter spirit named Jack Frost. She loved reading it because she thought of Jack as someone very similar to her, stuck in isolation and possesses ice powers. She liked the thought of someone who was going through the same things as she. Looking at the night sky, her focus was the moon. It shined brighter that night, and somehow, it drew her in. How? She didn't know. At that moment, her window had frost in the shape of a man's head and the moon was shining over the frost. She figured it was her own powers going out of control again and consulted her father soon after.

* * *

**Arendelle, Present Day (Three Months after the events in Frozen)**

* * *

"Queen Elsa," A male voice called. "The royal family of Corona's boat will dock soon."

Elsa looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Okay. Just give me a few minutes." She heard the man's foot prints, meaning he had walked away.

It was three days before her birthday, and Anna insisted on throwing a ball. Elsa thought that a simple get together would be fine, but being the excitable sister Anna is, she already sent out invitations. She didn't want to be rude. People were already sailing to Arendelle, and their relatives from Corona were ecstatic. A smile crept on Elsa's face as she thought of the letter from Rapunzel they had received a few days prior. She wrote how her husband joked about Elsa causing eternal winter on Arendelle again. Of course, Elsa had fears that it would happen again. She would always be told off by Anna when she talks about it. Anna doesn't want her to be worrisome and she most definitely did not want her to shut the world off again.

Taking one more look in the mirror, Elsa placed her braid by her right shoulder and walked out the door. She couldn't keep family waiting. She didn't want to do that again, and she didn't.

A shadow crept out from under her bed, quiet and sneaky it was. _"No more waiting,"_ it murmured. _"Time is of the essence."__  
_

* * *

**Burgess**

* * *

Two years have passed. More than three hundred and sixty-five days have passed since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black. Jack Frost, the immortal supernatural who was once resented by the Guardians, couldn't believe how he ended up as, the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun. He was unusually quiet tonight. He had just visited Jamie and was now in Burgess, Pennsylvania. After Jamie had succumbed to slumber, Jack went up on the roof of his home, gazing at the night sky, specifically, the moon.

Jack's been getting this feeling in his stomach, odd yet not very troubling. He shook off those feelings and attempted to forget about them. But right now as he looks at the evening sky, the feeling returned. He sighed, his left hand holding onto his staff. "What are you planning?" He asks the Man in the Moon. He knew there wasn't going to be an answer, but he figured it was worth a shot. Soon enough, he saw the aurora signaling the Guardians to meet. Jack sighed. "Duty calls..." He murmured before standing up and flying towards the North Pole. Needless to say, he knew something big was on the way, and he was more than ready and very anxious to find out.

* * *

******A/N:** Hehe... Anyway, hope you liked it and stay tuned for the story to really start! *insert heart here*

*********___'The Winter Spirit'_is not a real book... or maybe it is? I don't know, I just wrote it down.

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	2. Chapter One: It Wasn't Me

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

"_I won't believe that all these days and all these dreams were only meant to fade."_

**- In Between the Lines by Tyrone Wells**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. Before I formally start this chapter, I would just like to say... THANK YOU. Like OMFG, this story already has 27 follows. This fic got more attention than my Naruto fanfics back in my old account. (Don't try looking for them. I deleted them. :P) Anyway, thanks. I'm just so glad. Now, without further ado, here is chapter one of You're My Snowflake!

**Oh, and please read the A/N at the end after reading the chapter. You might want to read some of my explanations... (I don't really think it explain things, but it explains a few things while the rest are to be revealed in future chapters.)**

P.S.: I don't think Climate Change is bogus. It's a serious problem. Especially here in the Philippines...

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P**_T _E **R** _ O_ N **E **}

_I _T **W **_A_ S **N**_'_ T ** M**_E_!

* * *

**The North Pole, Santa's Workshop**

* * *

The yeti's were still working hard seeing as Christmas was around the corner. Jack just arrived and was flying around to see what they were doing. He decided to have some fun before all of the Guardians were to talk. "I don't think North'll like it. Paint it green." He said, flying past a yeti who was painting a toy robot. Said yeti groaned, looking at all of the blue robots he had just painted. Jack laughed. "That never gets old."

"Nice to see you again, Jack." A voice with a Russian accent spoke. Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at the bearded man known as Santa Claus. Nothing changed in his appearance. He still had the naughty and nice tattoo on his arms. His hair didn't grow any longer or shorter. He still had that big belly, no doubt. _'Well, that's one of the perks of immortality, I guess.' _Jack thought.

"Hey, North." Jack said. "So, what's the hubbub? I still have a few places to freeze over – I mean, give snow days to." He corrected himself, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah. I was enjoyin' my break." Bunny came out from the ground. "And it's a few weeks before Christmas, mate. You're pretty busy."

"I know. I know. It's just that I have a feeling..." Santa put both his hands on his stomach. "In my belly, y'know?"

"Your belly?" Bunny sighed. "Well, seein' as it was right before, might as well listen to what you have to say."

"I was getting to tha-"

"Twenty-two premolars in Miami, Florida. Forty-five incisors down in Tokyo. Eightee-"

"Tooth!" Santa exclaimed. "I am trying to explain why we are all here."

The Tooth Fairy nervously giggled before keeping quiet and waving to everyone in the room. Sandy and Bunny waved back while Jack just offered a small smile. "So, North. Go on." He said, hands on his staff.

"For the past few days, the moon has been shining brighter than usual, no?" North asked which was replied with nods and _'Mm-hm'_s. "And a few lights have been going out at one certain place in the world."

"Where?" Tooth asked, flying towards the globe in the middle of the workshop.

"Arendelle."

Jack raised a brow. _'It's one of those places that are still stuck in the 1800's, huh?' _He thought. It was true. Places like Arendelle, Corona, Berk, and DunBroch are still living life like the late eighteen hundreds to early nineteen hundreds. It wasn't because they refused to adapt to the modern way of living but because no one from the modern world has found the place. It seemed to be shielded from the rest of the world. No one had the answer to why, not even the Guardians themselves.

"That place that Jack froze during summer?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked at the tall rabbit, brows raised in confusion. "I didn't go to Arendelle during summer." He said. It was the rest's turn to look confused.

"But Jack, Arendelle had winter three months ago. We just figured you were playing around since a few days after, summer came back." Tooth explained.

The Winter Spirit's eyebrows furrowed. He was deep in thought. He didn't do anything that might've triggered winter in that area. He wasn't anywhere near Arendelle during that time. He was definitely sure he didn't cause the winter, but what did? _'Climate change? Bogus. Weather Spirits do that for fun.' _He thought. _'What exactly could've happened...?'_

"Frost, quit joking. It was obviously you." Bunny accused.

Said Guardian sighed in exasperation. "I said I didn't do anything. It wasn't me, I swear."

North decided to stop all the antics and go back to the main concern. He patted the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost on the back. Sandy had a question mark on top of his head, asking for the point as to why exactly everyone gathered. North told them to look at the moon.

As if on cue, the floor began to rise and an ice crystal rose with it. A gasp from the Tooth Fairy was heard. "Another Guardian?" She squealed. "And two years after Jack! Who's it gonna be?"

"So this is how he chose me?" Jack said, another lopsided grin on his face. North nodded.

"It probably will be the leprechaun this time." Bunny folded his arms. Sandy agreed, a four-leaf clover formed out of sand on top of his head.

The crystal had a figure in the form of Jack Frost. The group of immortals tried to see what was different but nothing showed.

"Okay, it's broken." Bunnymund said.

"Shh!" North silenced the Guardian of Hope. "Look, something's happening."

The figure of Jack moved slightly to the right and another figure was being formed. The figure was of a woman's stature. Her hair was braided and placed on one of her shoulders. She wore a floor length dress with a cape cascading behind her. Her hands were clasped together. Judging by her stature, she was poised, regal, very royal-like.

"Wait!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed. "Isn't she the princess - wait no, Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"

"You're right, Tooth. She stopped believing in all of us when she turned eight." Bunny stated.

"But why am I still in the figure?" Jack questioned aloud. He meant for it to be a thought.

"Well, Jack. I think we should all go meet your partner." North approached Jack, a hand on Jack's shoulder.

_'A partner?'_ Jack mentally parroted. "Does that mean she has... the same powers as-"

"Well, let's go find that out." North interrupted. "To the sleigh!" Everyone followed him while Bunny stood still, hesitating whether he should or shouldn't. "Whoopie..." He said, no enthusiasm in his tone whatsoever.

* * *

**Arendelle, The Royal Palace**

* * *

The King and Queen of Corona were conversing with Elsa, talking about how they were worried over what happened. The Corona royals were some of the few who knew about Elsa's power. Seeing as they were family, it was inevitable that the former king and queen of Arendelle told them about their predicament with Elsa a few years ago. They couldn't believe how Elsa had grown up to be. Albeit the little fiasco three months ago, they were proud of Elsa when they saw how Arendelle had coped up. Everyone embraced their queens powers, and Elsa had embraced them, as well.

"You're parents would've been proud, Elsa." Primrose, the Queen of Corona, said.

Elsa replied with a sad smile. "I just wish they were here, though." She always thought about what could've happened if her parents hadn't passed on in that shipwreck. She thought about family dinners where all of them were smiling. Her and Anna smiling and laughing at their dad's attempts on being funny. Their mother stifling a giggle while holding her favorite cup. The smile that was on Elsa's face during the conversation had dropped. _'If I had prevented them from leaving, they would've...'_ Guilt was present.

Corona's King and Queen noticed the sudden change of mood. "Elsa, you don't have to blame yourself. There was nothing you could've done." The King of Corona told her. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"I apologize for ruining the mood."

The two royals shook their heads and told her not to worry. "Why don't we continue the planning, shall we?" Elsa nodded and the three walked over to the kitchen to plan the balls dinner palate.

On the other side of the room, two couples were laughing and happily talking about whatever there was to converse about. "Yeah, so I died. She cried, magic tear lands on my face, then poof! Alive and handsome." Eugene, the Prince of Corona who was formerly known as Flynn Ryder, finished retelling the story of how he and Princess Rapunzel of Corona, his wife, had met. "So magic isn't that new to us."

"Well, with magic hair and ice powers, magic isn't really new to royals isn't it?" Anna smiled, shrugging.

Kristoff was patting Sven, his reindeer, as he listened to Anna retelling the story of what exactly had happened three months ago, known as the infamous Winter in Summer, scowling whenever Hans was mentioned. He could never forgive the man who had played and deceived his girlfriend.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten engaged to a man you just met, strawberry." Eugene shrugged. He felt a sting from his arm caused by the slap Rapunzel had given him.

"Eugene!" She scolded.

"Right, right. Sorry." He put his hand on the spot Rapunzel slapped him. "At least it wasn't a frying pan this time."

"Oh, I could ask the kitchen staff if I could borrow their frying pan." Rapunzel smirked at her husband.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to do that."

Anna and Kristoff laughed at them bickering. It reminds them of how they bicker at times, but their arguments don't last long though. Kristoff stopped laughing once he noticed one man, or snowman rather, was missing. "Hey, where's Olaf?"

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Garden**

* * *

Everything was covered in snow. Winter in Arendelle is as beautiful as Summer in Arendelle. Olaf noticed this. He walked around the frozen garden looking for his other arm. Sven and Olaf were playing earlier and Sven decided to hide the snowman's wooden arm. "Hm... Where could Sven hide an arm?" The snowman wondered. "Aha! Found it!" He yelled in glee, grabbing his arm and placing it where it belonged.

Right at that moment, he saw a sleigh almost crash landing onto the garden. A fat man with a white beard started bickering with a tall bunny. A woman in a birds costume stood up and tried to stop their bickering. A man made out of sand pouted and grabbed something that looked like a bell and shook it. A guy with snowy white hair held onto a staff and shook his head. Olaf thought he just hit his head and got a concussion, then he realized, he didn't have a skull or a brain. He decided to introduce himself to the weird bunch. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He held his arms out.

The Guardians stared blankly at the talking snowman. "It's talking." Bunny said the obvious. "And it sees us."

"Yeah, I'm not blind, Bunny." Jack said. "You have walking eggs and you find this strange?"

Olaf remained in that state, a wide smile on his face and arms wide open. "And you are...?"

"Oh! We're... the Guardians..?" Tooth replied carefully.

Olaf nodded slowly. "Uh-huh, and you're here for Elsa's Birthday Ball...? Wearing those?"

The Guardians looked at each other."What's wrong with what we-"

"Olaf, there you are! And who are they?" Anna asked, pointing at the Guardians.

"Wait, you can see us?" Tooth asked.

Anna nodded. "Um, I'm not blind..."

"We didn't say you were blind, girlie." Bunny said, wiping his boomerang.

"It's a kangaroo... Talking..." Anna stared at Bunny wide-eyed.

"Hey, sister. I am not a kangaroo. I'm a bu-" The Easter Bunny was once again interrupted by Anna. She screamed. That scream didn't go unheard.

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Kitchen**

* * *

Elsa turned her head, hearing the scream from their garden. "That was Anna." She said, eyes filled with worry. "Excuse me for a moment." She said to the King and Queen of Corona. They nodded as Elsa ran to where Anna was.

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Garden**

* * *

Elsa wasn't the only one who was looking for Anna. Kristoff, Eugene, and Rapunzel all ran to where they heard the scream. She quickly ran to Anna once she found her. "Anna, what happened?" Anna pointed towards the group of people who had just landed a few moments ago and was already causing a scene.

Elsa's brows furrowed as she studied the odd group. "Who are you?"

Jack looked at the Queen. She was slender, and she definitely looked like she was filled with poise and all that jazz. Her eyes bore into his, a glare that slowly softened. The Guardian of Fun figured she could see them because she's to be one of them, but he was still curious as to how the others could see them.

Elsa looked at Jack quizzically. She remembered the night when she was younger. The frost on her window formed a man's head. She shook her head. Something else bubbled within her. She had a feeling that this man's characteristics fit the man she once idolized as a child: Snowy white hair, blue eyes, and quite thin for a man. _'It's just a coincidence.' _She thought.

North coughed. "Well, it's quite a surprise all of you can see us, but we're here becau-" A soft thud was heard. "Okay, who threw that snowball?"

Everyone pointed at the small talking snowman. "Oh, come on! It wasn't me!" At that moment, there was nothing but pregnant silence. _'What exactly is going on?'_ The Snow Queen pondered.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Six pages of 2,573 words. Okay, sucky ending, I know. But bear with me! This is sort of rushed, I know, but it will all fit later on. I swear! And if you think that was love at first sight, then sorry bro, but no. I dislike stories like that where love comes immediately. I mean, they're going to have troubles at first, of course. It ain't always rainbows and butterflies. Anyway, I read somewhere that Punzie and Elsa are related so might as well add that here. It would make sense. And don't worry! I'll explain how everyone can see the Guardians and why Arendelle, Corona, etc. are stuck in the 1800's later on. I promise it won't be the "because it's just like that" things. It's supposed to be a secret for now. Hehe~

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter Two: Cool as Ice**_

"_Wait... You really are..?"_

"_In the flesh."_

"_Ugh, it's not that easy."_

"_What is?"_

"_He's back..."_

"_Who?"_

"_Pitch... That bitch."_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	3. Chapter Two: Cool as Ice

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

"_A snowball in the face is surely the perfect beginning to a lasting friendship.__"_

**- Markus Zusak, The Book Thief**

* * *

**A/N: **HOLY SHIT 79 FOLLOWS! Hello, readers~ I just want to thank you for actually reading this fic!I am so like, happy~! I thought this was gonna flop, tbh. My writing may not be that nice, but thank you for not minding that issue. So, here's the second chapter of You're My Snowflake! XOXO D.O. - Whoever knows what I did there will get a cookie. :3 OH AND ANOTHER THING! I have a Tumblr account so you can go see if there's any news about this fic or updates. :)

Tumblr - matsuokashina

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P **_T _E **R** _ T_ W **O **}

_C _O **O** _L_ A **S I** _C_ E

* * *

******Arendelle, Elsa's Office**

* * *

North had asked if they could speak in a much more private place with the queen of Arendelle and her alone. Elsa was hesitant at first but later complied because she didn't want to keep asking questions without ever receiving the answers. Of course she was skeptical, so she had guards right behind the door of her office and other guards outside by the window. Once everything had been done, she sat by the edge of her desk, hands on each side holding the edges. "So," She started. "I think this should start with a formal introduction, don't you think?" With a smug smile on her face, Elsa folded her arms above her chest.

The group of immortals were quite surprised by her calmness. She was just as poised as she seemed. Even with poise, she still had that snarky feeling with her appearance and manner of speaking. _'Interesting combination,' _thought Jack. He wasn't the only one. North decided to speak first. "Before, I was called Nicholas St. North. Now, everyone knows me as Santa Claus. Some call me North." He said, not thinking that what he said might have sounded crazy. Everyone else followed suit. The Sandman was introduced by the Tooth Fairy. It was Jack's turn and he went for the simpler way of introducing himself. "Jack Frost." He simply said with a small salute using two fingers.

_'Jack Frost?'_ Her eyes slightly widened as she heard his name. _'Just another coincidence, right? It can't possibly, truly be him.' _The people present in the room had not caught her brief moment of shock as she was quick in hiding it.

Elsa looked once more at the people in front of her who claimed to be characters from fairy tales. She stood up and let her arms fall to her sides. What was a serious and quizzical look on her face later on turned into a look when a woman would snicker. She put one hand in front of her mouth to cover it. The Guardians looked at her while she broke into a fit of giggles. "Does she think we're funny?" The Australian accent from Bunny was clear as he spoke. A question mark formed on top of the Sandman's head as he shrugged.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that you all sounded rather ridiculous." Elsa said after she faked a cough and regained her composure.

"Ridiculous? Eh, look here, mate. We're real." Bunny said. "I mean, where else can you find a talking bunny?"

Elsa tilted her head. "That is true, but you sort of give off a kangaroo feeling."

"I. Am. A. Bunny." He said, a pause in between words. "The Easter Bunny."

Jack chuckled. "You're right about the kangaroo slash bunny situation, _your majesty_, but if you have powers to control ice and snow, how hard would it be to believe in some fairy tales and myths?"

Elsa pursed her lips. He did have a point. "Wait," She stopped her thoughts for a moment. "How did you know I have...?"

"Well, judging from the talking snowman and your choice of clothing, it was a wild guess." He was speaking the truth but not the entire truth. When he first laid eyes on her, he had a cold feeling. The temperature dropped and it suddenly got colder, even for the Winter Spirit. He thought of it as an unusually good feeling. He had felt that way once and that was twenty-two years ago. He was just flying past Denmark then suddenly it felt cooler. "And you know, me being Jack Frost, I sort of know these things."

"Wait... You really are..?"

"In the flesh." Jack responded.

"Why would we joke about these things?" North answered her question with one of his own.

_'Well, I can think of a few reasons...'_ Elsa thought as she took a deep breath in. "Well, not everyone would believe a person saying he's Santa Claus, right?" North opened his mouth to retort but could not find anything and closed his mouth instead.

"Okay," Tooth decided to step in and tell Elsa their intention. "It's about time we tell her why we're here. Right, guys?"

The Sandman nodded and different shapes and symbols started forming on top of his head, attempting to explain why they were in Arendelle. Elsa raised a brow trying to understand everything that was showing but she just couldn't piece them together because they were going too fast. Jack sighed. "Yeah, Sandy, that sort of isn't helping her." The Sandman pouted and folded his arms in front of his chest and silently huffed.

"Well, we're here to tell you that you're going to be one of us now – A Guardian." Tooth smiled, hands clasped.

"Excuse me, but I'm confused." The Snow Queen said. She didn't know what a Guardian was exactly.

"Oh yeah, we haven't explained what a Guardian is. Um," Tooth was searching for the right words to use for a description. "You were chosen by the Man in the Moon to be a Guardian. We protect the dreams of children and bring joy to the world."

Elsa was contemplating on whether she was dreaming, hallucinating, or if it was reality. She stood there, arms folded again with one hand on her forehead. "I think I need to sit down." She walked over to the chair behind the desk and sat.

"You know you should've said it lightly and not have laid it all on her." Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at the Tooth Fairy. She shrugged sheepishly and muttered an apology.

To believe or not to believe is what Elsa was thinking. Of course, she thought everything they were saying was preposterous. But she also thought who would make up such a thing. Her head was spinning. She obviously needed time to fathom. She placed her elbow on the desk and the palm of her hand was on her forehead. "If you don't mind, I think I need some time to think and..." She paused, looking for the right set of words. "Actually understand all of this."

"Excuse me, queenie, but you're-"

Just as Bunny was in the middle of speaking, Elsa decided to interrupt. "No, I'm not, and I think it's time you should leave... Please."

* * *

**The North Pole, Santa's Workshop**

* * *

"Well, that was a bust." Bunny said as he paced back and forth.

"Well, we can't just let her ignore the fact that she can't accept who she is meant to be!" Tooth exclaimed. "There has to be some way for her to, you know, believe."

"Any ideas?" Jack raised a brow only to be responded by the Sandman shrugging.

"Well, there is only one thing we can do." North stated as he took a bite out of a cookie.

"And what is that?" Bunny raised a brow.

"Jack will have to be the one to persuade her."

The Guardian of Fun was taken aback. "What, now?"

"She's chosen to be your partner. You're probably the only one who can change her mind."

"Yeah, not so sure about that." Jack said. "She seems so... uptight."

"Uptight or not, Jack, she's going to be the one by your side. Manny chose her." Tooth stated. "Manny knows what he's doing."

The Sandman gave two thumbs up and the rest of the Guardians just looked at the Winter Spirit. Jack groaned. "Fine."

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Garden**

* * *

It's been three days since the whole "Guardian Debacle", as Elsa call it, and Elsa's Birthday Ball was to start in a couple of hours. The birthday girl decided to take a stroll around the garden to have a breath of fresh air before the festivities. Clearing her mind was also another intention, but that couldn't be achieved. She was still confused and flabbergasted at the events that had happened a few days prior. _'Guardians. Man in the Moon. Jack Frost... Ugh... I just don't know what is happening to the world.'_ Her thoughts were flooded.

The snowy haired Guardian looked at the royal from a nearby tree branch. _'She still looks confused.' _ He thought. _'Can't have her feeling like that on her birthday.' _He had an idea and a mischievous smile appeared on the three-hundred year-old's face. He formed a snowball in his hand and threw it on the platinum blonde female. Elsa let out air from her lungs. "What-?" She stopped as she saw Jack on the tree branch. "Great. You guys are back." She said, sarcasm in tone.

"That's pretty rude, don't you think, birthday girl?" Jack said. "And I'm the only one here."

"And why is that?" The queen raised a brow.

"Well, they said it was my responsibility to make you believe, as they said." He air quoted with his fingers. "But seeing as our personalities clash, I doubt you'd believe me."

"What do you mean clash?" Her arms were folded.

Jack paused for a moment. "Well, I'm all snowballs and fun times. You're uptight and deadlines."

Elsa faked a gasp. "I am _not _uptight."

This was Jack's idea to lighten up the mood. "Care to show me?"

Thankfully, the queen smirked, accepting his challenge. Elsa formed a giant snowball from her head and it was floating above her head. "Pleasure's all mine, Mr. Frost."

"No '_Mister_' please. That's too formal for my liking."

_**Thud**_

A giggle emerged from Elsa's lips as she looked at the Winter Spirit covered entirely in snow. "Sorry." She said, still giggling and a hand covering her mouth.

Jack shook the snow off of him. "You're picking a snowball fight with the Winter Spirit himself? Well, you got one."

From afar, Anna couldn't believe what she's seeing. Her older sister was playing with the man who had visited three days before. The thing that shocked her the most was that she looked very... happy. Anna smiled at the scene. _'I am so going to tease her about this.' _The princess giggled at the thought. _'Having powers must be cool as ice, huh?'_

Playtime was over. Jack smirked. "You're not so bad for an uptight person."

"I told you, I am not uptight." She said. "I have my moments."

"Well, will there be a moment when you actually believe what we said about Guardians?"

Elsa frowned. Oh yeah, there's that. "Ugh, it's not that easy."

"What is?" He responded. "I mean, you saw what I could do. You know what you can do. How can you not accept the rest?"

"Because I don't understand that I would be chosen." She said, expression serious. "You said you guys bring joy to the world. I've caused more danger and fear to my own kingdom than joy."

He shook his head. "Well, I don't see what you mean. The people here seem happy to me." He said. "It seems that you're just fearful."

"Yes, I am. Okay?!" She exclaimed. All of a sudden, a gust of black sand emerged from the ground. Both ice mages looked at the sight with eyes widened. "I, most definitely, did not cause that, though." Elsa said.

Jack knelt to the ground and touched the sand. He closed his fist. "Oh, not again." Elsa looked at him, confused, as she tilted her head. "He's back."

"Who?"

"Pitch... That bitch..."

* * *

**A/N: **So, this chapter's shorter, but I wanted to post the next chapter before December 31st because I won't be able to post as often. But! I promise to never leave this fic. I will definitely finish this. Anyway, explanations are coming soon. Yeah. :) Oh! And I was thinking of making a Hiccstrid fic too because of the regained feels after watching the HTTYD 2 trailer. THEY ARE SO ASDFGHNJKL. Anyway... hehe~

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter Three: Trouble Starts**_

"_What is all this?!"_

"_They smell fear."_

"_I can't-"_

"_Stop being so pessimistic. You can do this."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Don't ask me. Only he knows."_

"_How can I just leave the kingdom that I have to run?"_

"_Well, your kingdom is stuck in time."_

"_It's what?"_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	4. Chapter Three: Trouble Starts

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

_"_She looked like the kind of woman I could fall in love with. Trouble is, she was standing next to the kind of woman I'd like to make love to. "_  
_**_– _Jarod Kintz, This Book Has No Title**

* * *

**A/N: **Woohoo! The newest chapter is finally here~ Read if you are ready for Pitch being a bitch, Jelsa arguments, and Elsa's fashion sense. Yeah, so I made Elsa be the fashion queen here too. I mean, the blue dress in Frozen that she wore during the last few moments of Let It Go and after that just made me think she's not just the Snow Queen, Sexy Queen, Beauty Queen, Relatable Queen, but also the Fashion Queen. I mean look at the fuggin dress! Girl got style~ And that slit... Risque for a Disney Princess. So, yeah. (Well, there's Ariel and Jasmine showing their stomachs but since it's normal from where they came from, yeah.) You'll see the link to the picture of Elsa's and Anna's dresses in my profile. Oh! I started an ask Jelsa blog on Tumblr too, if you're interested.

My Ask Jelsa Blog – thequeenandherguardian . tumblr. com

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P **_T _E **R** _ T_ H **R **_E _E}

_T_ R **O** _U_ B **L**_ E _ **S** _T_ A **R** _T_ S

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Garden**

* * *

"_Pitch... That bitch..."_

"Language." Elsa told. "Who exactly is that? And what is that?"

"How do I say this without you being so..." He paused, looking for the right word. "Irresolute?"

A sigh escaped the Queen of Arendelle's lips. "Well, maybe it won't sound as crazy as it did the last time." Folding her arms above her chest, she gave him an expectant look. "So?"

Feeling like there was no other way to swerve this royal, he explained. "Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He hides under beds, give people nightmares, may or may not be a pedophile." He shrugged. Jack still had speculations if Pitch was really one who would prey after young children. He did hide under their beds right? He looked at the black sand in his hands. "And this is Nightmare Sand."

Elsa looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Er," She started. "Yeah. I was wrong about it not going to sound demented." She faked a cough. "Anyway, what is the problem with this 'Pitch'?"

"He's a huge problem." He placed his palm on his forehead. "I need to warn the rest of the Guardians. Enjoy your party, Your Highness." Before he left, he warned her about what she might see if Pitch decided to crash her party. "Oh, and if you see a shadow that belongs to no one or more of this black sand appear out of no where, just um... shoot a snowball to the sky."

_'A shadow that belongs to no one...' _Her mind was now showing images of when she was awoken after she had a nightmare. _'Were they...?'_ Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she heard his way for them to communicate. She snickered. "Do what?"

"Well, it's the only way I could communicate with you. I'll know it's yours if you created it. Just do it if anything bad happens." He said before flying off to the North Pole to see the rest of the Guardians. If Pitch already got to Elsa, the Guardians would have a harder time getting the Queen of Arendelle on their side than they thought.

Elsa just stood there in disbelief as she watched him fly away. _'All of these mythical characters showing up... I don't know what to think anymore.'_ Her thoughts were discontinued as one of her servants told her the party would be starting soon and that she needed to change into a different attire. Elsa nodded and headed to her changing chambers.

* * *

**Arendelle, Elsa's Changing Chambers (Dressing Room)**

* * *

Elsa loved wearing her usual blue, sparkly form fitting dress with the long, see-through cape cascading from the back of her shoulders to the floor. She created it on her own once she learned to let it go. Although she was quite content with her everyday attire, she needed to wear something else for this ball, as Anna pointed out. Her sister also said that she had to look like and be the belle of the ball. Anna, being too excited about everything, had already planned almost every single detail and events that are to happen. Of course, she had help from the birthday girl herself, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven and the aid of the Royal Family of Corona.

As Elsa walked into her changing chambers, she saw the dress sown for her. She walked towards it and circled the mannequin holding the it up. The dress reminded Elsa of the dress she had worn during her coronation day except the style was altered and it's colors were changed. It was nice, she thought, but she felt as if it needed something to make it more... Elsa. Not many people know that Elsa gets a little picky when it comes to her clothing, like any other woman. The Queen, ever since the little fiasco that had happened the months prior to the current events, decided to be more open and not hide her choice and taste in different things. Even so, she still kept her deepest fears to herself. She didn't want to pester people about her own problems when she knows that they might be going through something far worse than she was. Contrary to Jack's belief, Elsa was not the normal, prim and proper girl who comes from royalty. No, sir. She was definitely a different type of royal. **(A/N: Just like most Disney royals... Just saying.)**

Elsa looked at the dress once more before waving her hand around it, re-vamping it's color and style. Elsa always favored blue. Just like her normal attire, it was light blue. It was form-fitting but on the chest area only, while the lower areas were loose and wavy. It also was a one-shoulder gown with a floral pattern starting from the shoulder fabric to above her stomach. A cape was added underneath the floral patterns and flowed to the ground like a stream of water drifting through the river, calm and beautiful. Elsa also had gloves of the same color and it's length would stop just a few inches above her elbow. "Well, that's good enough." She said to herself before the door flew open revealing her sister wearing an emerald green floor length dress with no sleeves.

"Elsa, you haven't cha-" She stopped, looking at the Elsa designed dress that wasn't on the queen herself yet. "Whoa. Elsa, just... Wow."

"You like it?" Elsa's question was responded by a slow nod from her younger sister.

"I swear, if you weren't queen, you would be a successful clothes-maker." She remarked. Shaking her head, Anna focused on getting Elsa ready. The guests have been arriving from here and there. "Come on, we've got to get you ready!"

Elsa giggled at her sister. It was as if it was Anna's birthday instead of hers. Excitement and enthusiasm did run through Arendelle's Princess's veins. "Okay, okay."

* * *

**North Pole, Santa's Workshop**

* * *

Jack flew in through the windows to the Globe room of the workshop. The yetis were quite surprised by his sudden appearance. "Whoops. 'Scuse me." Jack said as he flew and swerved to not hit any of the working ape-like considered cryptids. North was a little startled as well. The rest of the Guardians were currently in their current places, working. Walking towards the snowy haired Guardian, North asked, "Jack, what is the matter?"

It only took one word out of Jack's mouth for the man known as Santa Claus to rush and call the rest of the members. "Pitch."

After a few short moments, the group of immortals have met in the Globe Room to discuss the situation they will soon be facing. Before they even spoke about it, a curious Tooth Fairy had to ask about an update on Elsa. "So, does she believe?"

Jack sighed. "No... Not yet anyway. But that's not our only problem right now."

It was the Easter Bunny's turn to sigh, but he did so exasperatedly. "What now, eh? We all have our hands full on somethin'." Sandy nodded with a pout on his face.

"This is serious." North spoke. "Pitch is back."

"Pitch?" Bunny parroted. "That bloody bounce? Hasn't that bastard gotten enough beating from us?"

"Apparently not. He was in Arendelle." Jack sat down on a nearby table, hand on his staff. "I have feeling that this isn't his first encounter with the royals of Arendelle."

"You mean, Pitch knows Elsa and vice-versa?" Tooth asked, hands clasped above her chest.

"I don't think Elsa knew of Pitch, but Pitch definitely knows the queen. His nightmare sand suddenly showed up when she confessed something about her being fearful."

"You don't think he has anything to do with the places stuck in time, do you?"

North sighed. "Maybe he does have something to do with it. We finally might know why they're still in the 1800s..." The Russian man started stroking his beard.

Bunny slapped his paw onto his forehead. "We're going through this Pitch Bizzo again. Great..."

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Ballroom **_(A/N: /SINGS/ WHY HAVE A BALLROOM WITH NO BAALLLSSSS Hahaha... Balls... Whoops, Excuse my dirty mind.)_

* * *

Everything was going well. The royal sisters of Arendelle were greeting their visitors who came from different lands just to celebrate the day of the queen's birth. Elsa found this all to be flattering and that she didn't deserve such kindness. She would have felt the same during her coronation day, but she was too busy _concealing_ and _not feeling_. The birthday girl decided to have her hair down for this event. Well, mostly because Anna was pestering her to hurry up so she did not have time to fix her hair.

King Thomas and Queen Primrose of Corona, her uncle and aunt, walked to her and both gave her a warm hug. "Happy birthday, Elsa." Queen Primrose smiled at her niece.

Elsa smiled back and thanked her.

"Well, everything's going fetchingly, isn't it?" King Thomas said as he looked around the ball room.

"Surprisingly, yes. I was afraid Anna invited the whole world, but thankfully, she didn't." Elsa joked., and her relatives gave a short laugh.

Anna was conversing with anyone she could speak with. Kristoff, knowing his girlfriend, knew she wanted to make more friends, but he just hoped she wouldn't get to quick in trusting people. _'Remember the last time that happened, Anna.'_ He sighed. Of course, when the Princess of Corona and the Princess of Arendelle came across each other, they didn't stop talking. They were so alike. Their other halves decided to speak with each other too. Eugene and Kristoff got along surprisingly well.

It was great seeing everything like this. All of the dancing and enjoyment showing on the people's faces. It reminded her of her coronation day. The only sour note about that day was meeting Hans, the Duke of Weasel-Town, - was it? - and her powers getting out of control. Elsa still feared that she might scare off people again. She never wanted to be known as the monster.

Looking at her aunt and uncle walking towards Rapunzel, grinning at each other, a smile graced the Snow Queen's face. But it quickly faltered as she felt the sadness and the feeling of missing her own parents. She knew Anna was happy, but she was also missing their parents too. _'If only they were here...'_ Elsa excused herself from the people she had just been talking with and went to the balcony for some fresh air. Whenever she thought about her fears, sadness, or doubts, the room or the place she was in would suddenly feel so stuffy.

* * *

**The Graves of the Former King and Queen of Arendelle**

* * *

Instead of just staying in the balcony just like she planned, she started walking aimlessly through the palace's entrance way where people of the kingdom were staying. The townspeople greeted their queen happy birthday. Elsa said words of thanks but continued walking out aimlessly. Shocking to her, her feet lead her to her parents' grave stones. She frowned looking at them. She had never visited them before. She felt guilty for that. She placed her hand on her mother's gravestone, as delicately as she could, sadly smiling at it. "Hey, mom, dad. How are you?" She asked, voice soft.

There was no reply, only silence. It was depressing to go to her parents' grave right when everyone else in town is enjoying a birthday ball, hers to be exact. She just felt the need to be with them at the moment. She wanted to tell them what had happened to her for the past four years. She didn't want to cry though. She held it in. She couldn't go back to the palace with her looking puffy and red-eyed. Everyone would just ask her what was the matter. Although she was queen, the attention she got along with the responsibility was sort of unwanted. She had all of these expectations. Everyone praised her and commended her, but she felt burdened. She didn't want to do something monumentally horrible and ruin how the people see her. She did not want to let anyone down. That's just one of her many fears. Even after all of the things she had faced just three months ago did not falter all of the dread and fright in her.

"_It's your fault, you know."_

Elsa quickly looked behind her, hearing the mysterious voice. No one was there. "That's... strange." She murmured to herself.

"_If you didn't bother them with your silly little problems, none of this would've happened."_

There it was again. Elsa was looking around the area, searching for wherever that voice was coming from. "Show yourself!"

"_They hated you. Your powers were a nuisance, so you are a nuisance as well."_

Elsa was getting agitated and, frankly, hurt. She wondered if it actually was true. It would have made sense. All she ever did was bother them with her problems concerning her powers. Were they annoyed? She shook her head. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, what seemed to be black horses appeared out of nowhere, running towards the distorted queen. Elsa's eyes widened for a moment, but she closed them shut as she started using her powers to freeze the animals. Slowly opening her eyes, all of the horses froze. She only pointed at one.

"Phew. Looks like I came at the right time." A familiar male voice rung out.

Elsa sighed in relief. "Yeah, you did." She said, looking at him sitting on her father's gravestone. "Thank you."

"Didn't I tell you to shoot a snowball to the sky if something bad started to happen?" He raised a fine brow.

"I don't think I would do that. I'd look ridiculous." She said. "But back to the main thing here. What is all..." She gestured to the frozen horses. "this?!"

"Well, I was right. Pitch is back and those are his nightmare horses. They smell fear." He jumped off of the tall stone and walked closer to the queen. "What were you afraid of?"

She looked down. "A lot of things."

"That's not exactly the answer I was looking for."

"What else do you need to know? I barely know you. I don't give out random information about myself to strangers." Unlike Anna, Elsa was much more wary.

"True, but I was just asking." He said. "Seeing as you're going to be one of the Guardians, might as well get to know each other."

"Could we stop with this Guardians nonsense? I feel like I've been dreaming such a ridiculous dream. I can't be a Guardian. I can't-"

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Jack cut her off. "You're scared – of a lot of things apparently- and confused, I get it. I also didn't want to be a Guardian when I was chosen by the Man in the Moon, but it was destiny. If I managed to pull through, the Queen of Arendelle can, right? You can do this."

He was actually being supportive, suddenly. Was it a tactic to get her to finally believe? Smooth talking? Elsa was a much harder person to convince than most people. She's fearful, doubtful, unsure of herself. Yet, she can be so poised, kind, and graceful. How she managed to be two totally different people depending on the moment confused him.

She looked down at her hands. "I still don't get it. Why me?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't ask me. Only he knows." He motioned to the Moon.

"And he talks to you..." She said, sarcasm obvious in her tone.

"Not exactly, but you were chosen either way. You'll actually be helping me give snow days and winter all over the world."

Her head shot up. "Wait. Doesn't that mean I'll have to leave Arendelle?"

"Not permanently, I guess. But you'll be gone most of the time."

Elsa scoffed. "I am the Queen of Arendelle. I can't just leave whenever I want!"

Jack flew up to the gravestone once again and stood there, pointing his staff at the queen. "I know that, but as I said, the Man in the Moon chose you. I don't know why, but he did."

"How can I just leave the kingdom that I have to run?" She exclaimed, head turned back.

He put his staff back beside him and murmured to himself, "Well, your kingdom is stuck in time."

She looked at him. "It's what?" He shrugged. "It's what, Jack?" She repeated fiercely.

"Man, you're tougher than you look." He sighed. "I said, your kingdom is stuck in time."

All the while, lurking in the shadows, a being was more than ready to strike back...

"_**Soon."**_

* * *

**A/N: **More than 3,000 words~! Yehey! And more than a hundred follows! Seriously guys?! WOW! I feel loved. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. :)

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter Four: Winter Training**_

"_Why exactly did you agree to do this."_

"_I don't want to lose control of my powers again."_

"_Well, you shouldn't have been concealing them."_

"_Trolls?"_

"_Yeah, they helped heal Anna before."_

"_So you do like him!"_

"_Anna, enough. I do not."_

"_That's what's keeping Arendelle in the past?"_

"_Possibly..."_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	5. Chapter Four: Winter Training

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

_"_On the mountains of truth you can never climb in vain: either you will reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow._  
__**– **_**Friedrich Nietzsche**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the nice reviews and for the follows and favorites! This got so many positive reactions and I am so happy. Thank you~ Anyway, I am so sorry if this came out too late because I've been so busy with school work and practices because it's performing season in my school and my group and I are working on a cosplay skit so yeah! So sorry! Also, I've been caught up in my ask Jelsa blog. It's so fun writing down their answers. If you want to leave an ask, go ahead. Links to my personal tumblr blog and my ask jelsa blog are in my profile and it was stated also in the last chapter. Hope this is worth the wait. Oh! And for any Filipino who knows what today is, **VIVA PIT SENYOR! SHAGIT UG KUSOG! **Hehehe, Happy Sinulog~ (It's a festival here.) :)

This contains Jelsa bonding, and creepy Anna who wants to know what is going on with her sister and her love life (possibly her sex life, I don't know. Anna is Anna.)

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P **_T _E **R** _ F_ O U** R **}

W I **N** T E **R**_ T_ R **A** I N **I** _N _G

* * *

**The Graves of the Former King and Queen of Arendelle**

* * *

There was a pause. No words were exchanged. She stared at him, bewildered and skeptical. "Stuck in time?" She scoffed. "You cannot be serious. I could handle all of the fairy tale nonsense, but this is preposterous."

"I know, it sounds crazy, but believe it or not, it's true." He shrugged. "There are a lot of things your missing." Jack knew she would react like she did. What was new? It was as clear as the moon that night that she was very doubtful and did not quickly trust or believe. Well, most adults would react just as she did. He understood that the awkwardness and the shock of finding out the mythical characters told by parents to their children were not exactly _mythical_ was a lot to take in for the busy queen. Although she had almost accepted the Guardians being real, that was not the only thing she doubted. _'Did something happen to make her always be this... suspicious?'_ The Guardian thought.

Elsa was adding this moment to her long list of crazy events that had happened to her. It wasn't her fault that she was as skeptical as she was. After the whole Hans and Weasel-Town/ Weselton Madness, she had a hard time trusting new people in fear of them harming her or her kingdom. Of course she was polite to the visitors who were invited to gatherings and galas, but she had become a lot more cautious and wary about the new faces surrounding her.

Jack felt the mood change. It was gloomy when he arrived, but it grew more when suddenly their conversation became a field of speculation and disbelief. Deciding on changing the subject and the mood since he was getting uncomfortable, he walked towards the nightmare horse she had just frozen a few moments ago. He touched the icy nose of the iced animal, studying the being for a short while. He turned to her and said, "You're pretty good, but I think you could do better with some training."

She looked at him, a little startled since he broke the silence. "I couldn't train a lot. I was busy."

"Freezing your kingdom?" His joke was responded by an unamused expression on the Snow Queen's face. Obviously, she didn't find the Guardian's humor to be very humorous.

"Ha Ha." She laughed sarcastically. "Very funny. As if my people almost freezing to death because I still can't fully control my powers is such an enlightening subject. A little sadistic there, Jack." She raised a brow and smirked.

_'Okay, okay. She's a touchy one.' _He shook his head as he walked around the frozen horse, still looking it up closely. It was engraved by a frosty pattern, swirls and shapes randomly colliding and yet looking wonderful at the same time, dancing throughout the figure of the animal. Beautiful and delicately placed on, the frost looked. He was a little impressed. She's only learned how to use her powers in the right way for just a few months, but she did well. He still thought she needed work. "I could train you if you want."

She was confused for the nth time that week. From arguments, to jokes, to an offer. It was getting ridiculous for the Snow Queen. Despite her confusion, she actually bothered debating about it. It would be good to have someone who was experienced in his powers to help her better her own. Plus, that would help vanquish her fear of locking her kingdom into eternal winter again. On the other hand, he might be using her like what Hans did to Anna. Jack didn't seem the type to do that though. "You're serious?"

"Pretty much."

"What if I do something horrible again?"

"I'll be there to clean up your mess then." Jack was aware of the fact that helping her conquer her fears would be one way to push Pitch away from the platinum blonde. He planned on doing that before Pitch Black seriously decides to formally introduce himself. He only hoped and prayed that she would agree. Surprisingly for him, after a few more questions, she did.

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Ballroom**

* * *

Everyone was chatting with one another, smiles all around. But Anna noticed that something was missing. Where was the guest of honor? She looked for Kristoff and found him with other royal men, seemingly enjoying their conversation. She excused herself and asked to speak to Kristoff. The men nodded. "Kristoff, have you seen Elsa?"

The mountain man shook his head. "No. I thought she was with you or Rapunzel's parents." He said, slightly tilting his head.

The princess sighed. "Well, she isn't. Where could she be? It's her party. Some people want to speak with her."

"She might be out in the garden. It might've gotten too stuffy for her with all these people."

Anna thanked him by kissing his cheek and walked out of the ballroom. Before she even walked out the castle, she caught a glimpse of her sister looking rather odd. "Elsa!" She called. "Hey, where've you been?"

Elsa stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her sister. "Oh, yeah. I just really n.. needed to get some air."

Anna raised a brow. Her sister was acting strange. Usually she wouldn't fumble with her words, and she did look like she was hiding something. "You okay, sis?" She put her hand on the queen's shoulder. "You're acting like you're... not you."

"No." She quickly responded. "I'm fine. You just startled me, that's all."

With one more speculating look, Anna sighed. "Well then, okay! How about we get back to the party? Everyone's been wondering where the guest of honor is."

"Yes. I'll be there in a moment." She replied, putting her hands together. "I just need to get something in my chambers."

Anna nodded and skipped back into the ballroom. When her younger sister was out of sight, Elsa sighed in relief. "Okay, you can come out now."

Jack emerged from behind a knight's armor. "You know, it wouldn't be so hard to hide if not everyone can see me. It's weird how here everyone can."

She looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see. Usually, when people don't believe in me, they won't be able to see or hear me. But here, that rule completely washed over." Jack hasn't stopped wondering as to how and why the people of Arendelle can sense his presence. When he flew over to the small kingdom, a few of the townspeople outside had caught him in the air.

"I didn't believe in you or any of the others, but..." Elsa shook her head. No more thinking about that. She has a party to attend to. "Never mind. Let's discuss this tomorrow during training. Why did you accompany me in coming back?"

"Well, we wouldn't Pitch's nightmares getting to you." Jack smirked. He knew she was getting light headed from all the information she had to take in. He couldn't blame her. "So, where exactly are we going to train, _Your Highness_." He regarded her teasingly.

The Snow Queen rolled her eyes, a slightly amused smile adorning her face. "Well, the North Mountain is good. It's secluded and I've built an Ice Palace up there."

He blinked, twice for that matter. "You did? When?"

"Er, when I ran away from the kingdom during the after party of my coronation where everyone found out I had powers and basically feared me." She said, her lips moving to a thin line. She still hasn't forgiven herself for what she had done. Shaking her head, she continued. "These past few months have been a lot to take in."

The Winter Spirit looked at her. _'Looks like she has been having a lot of trouble concerning her own gift.' _He thought as he placed his elbows on the top of his staff, looking at the troubled woman. "Well then, the training will help you." He responded, breaking the silence as he began to float in mid-air. "See you tomorrow afternoon. Don't be late, queenie." And with that, he flew away.

She stood there, staring at the path he took to leave. _'I sure hope that this is not a bad decision.'_ She thought as she walked to the room filled with guests looking for her. Tomorrow was gonna be a busy day. She just hoped she was prepared enough.

* * *

**Arendelle, The North Mountain**

* * *

Jack arrived at the said meeting place. She told him that she had built an ice palace there but he couldn't believe how detailed and breathtaking it looked. If he hadn't met her, he would've thought that she had complete control over her powers. He flew up to the front door and opened it. As he entered the palace, his eyes practically fell off his sockets. It was just as beautiful as it looked outside. The delicately patterned snowflakes and frost on the walls and floors. This girl had so much in her; it was a pleasant surprise. _'Looks like this won't be as hard as I thought.'_

Walking around, he felt a his back hit something. He turned around and was alarmed to see a giant snow monster looking quite angry at the spirit. It growled at him, snow covering Jack's face as it did so. Jack flew up above the being. "How did I not notice that?!"

At that moment, the doors opened once again showing the creator of the being and the palace. "Marshmallow!" She sighed. "He's not a threat."

Marshmallow nodded and turned back into a pile of snow. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the name. "Marshmallow? Really?"

Elsa shrugged. "Olaf named him, okay?"

"The talking snowman?" He asked. Elsa responded with a nod. "Got to hand it to you. This place is well made. Why exactly did you agree to do this? Looking at the castle here, it seems like you don't really need any help."

"Thank you. I never really knew what I was capable of before I finally let it go." She said, a small smile appearing on her face. "But I don't want to lose control of my powers again. I just can't."

This piqued his curiosity. "So, you really haven't used your powers a lot before?"

"Well, I did use it often when Anna and I were kids, but after I hurt her, I stopped. I was scared that I might hurt anyone again." She said. "I didn't even get to hug my parents for more than a decade. Looks like I'm too little too late." Elsa regretted not getting to be as close as she wanted to be with her parents. The fear and depression consumed her and she just couldn't bear to do anything with her family due to that.

"Well, you shouldn't have been concealing them." He didn't want to push her for more information, even when he wanted to ask, seeing as she was already down and out. He didn't want the mood to be like that when they train. He's the Guardian of Fun, and fun is what he's going to give her. "Enough of the doom and gloom." He flew back down and stood in front of Elsa. "It's time for some fun."

The two winter mages walked out of the ice palace, into the wide open space. "First thing's first... Show me what you got."

Elsa raised a brow. "What?"

"Well, in order for me to know what to teach you, I have to know what you need to learn." He folded his arms. "Wow, I feel like a professor." He said smugly.

The Snow Queen rolled her eyes yet again. "Fine then, _Professor Frost_." She teased. Jack shook his head. She was getting used to him and how he acts. There's the side of her he wanted to see, not the cooped up and fearful side, but the sassy, snarky, mischievous side. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he did find the queen attractive. Actually, who wouldn't? He's heard some townspeople talk about the striking beauty and elegance their queen possessed, specifically men. Truthfully, he couldn't and wouldn't disagree.

Elsa rubbed the palms of her hands together before letting her power run free. Snowflakes appearing from the tips of her fingers and snow flowing out with a wave of her hands. She had created sculptures of a few animals and people she knew of. Oh, how it felt so good for her to let the snow and ice go free.

Jack noticed this and couldn't help but smirk. She really possessed great powers. She could use it without a staff or any object to help her. Honestly, Jack was a little envious. Just when the fun had started, it ended as quickly as a snap of fingers. Unknowingly, she had created a statue of her parents. Upon seeing it, she stopped. Her emotions were undefinable. She could be happy and then in an instant, the happiness fades into despair. Jack didn't want it to go too far, so he decided to speak up. "You should really let go often."

Cut off from her trance, Elsa looked at him. Should she really? She really never knows what could happen when she was using her powers. "So... how did I do?"

"You do lack on some things." He said. "You shouldn't think too much. Don't get me wrong, you did great, but to do wonderful, you shouldn't restrain yourself and worry about it so much... Like what you did when you built the ice palace here."

She pursed her lips. "But I can't-"

"No more _'I can't'_s. Try using _'I can' _or _'I will'._ If you're so negative about everything, it's gonna bite you in your royal behind. Have a little faith in yourself."

Elsa took a deep breath in. "Okay."

* * *

**Arendelle, Royal Palace**

* * *

"Hey Anna, have you seen Elsa?" Olaf asked as he waddled towards the princess.

"Oh, she said she needed to stop by and check on Marshmallow." Anna replied, looking up from the book she was reading.

"What? And she didn't tell me?" The snowman, who just sat down beside Anna, exclaimed. "I want to visit Marshmallow too. Maybe I should go head there right now."

"Olaf, I think Elsa wanted some time alone, too. Maybe it got too crowded for her last night during the party. Besides, she'll be back by the evening."

Olaf pouted. "Alright." He said. "Hey! What are you reading?"

Anna smiled. "Oh! It's a book Elsa read a lot when she was younger. It's called the Winter Spirit."

"Ohhhh, like the guy who showed up a few days ago?" Olaf asked, wooden hands clasped together.

"Yes, Olaf, like the-" Anna abruptly stopped. "Wait a minute... Now, I'm picking up the pieces..." She smiled mischievously.

"Pieces of what Anna?" He asked. "Anna you're scaring me. That smile is not meant for your face sweetie. Anna? Anna?"

"Elsa, I think I know now~"

"Anna, you're really creeping me out right now..." Olaf said. "Kristoff! Anna looks like a maniac right now!"

* * *

**Arendelle, The North Mountain**

* * *

They decided to take a break because Elsa was beginning to feel tired. They went inside the palace made entirely out of ice from the royal. During their break, they engaged in a getting to know you type of conversation. Jack told her a little about when he was told to be a guardian. Elsa couldn't hide her smirk. "So that's how, huh?"

"Yeah. I sort of reacted the same way you did. At that time, I had no intention or want to be a Guardian, but after finding my center and seeing the children, I changed my mind."

"Your center?"

"My center is fun. I'm the Guardian of Fun." He responded. "That's why I was chosen basically. North's is Wonder. Bunny's is hope."

Elsa looked down to her hands on her lap. "I still don't understand what I have to do with any of that."

"You just have to search for your center. That's how you'll know."

"Well, what I've caused is fear and mistrust and pain, most especially to my sister." She sighed. "When we were younger, Anna and I used to play in the ballroom a lot and I unleashed my power to create a winter wonderland there. Then, I accidentally hurt her." She bit her lip. "Thankfully, the trolls-"

Jack raised a brow and quickly interrupted. "Wait, trolls?"

"Yeah, they helped heal Anna before." Elsa replied. "Why?" There was no answer. He kept quiet, deep in thought.

"Why don't we continue training tomorrow?" He suggested. "I think I have some investigating to do."

* * *

**Arendelle, The Royal Palace**

* * *

Elsa just arrived home from training and was welcomed by the servants. As she walked through the hallways, she found her sister with a naughty smile on her face. Olaf was there too, but he looked a bit frightened. "Elsa, I think Anna's broken!" He said.

The queen nodded slowly as she approached her sister. "Anna, what's going on?"

"Oh, I don't know." She said, a slight change in tone. "How about you tell us what's going on?"

Elsa raised a brow. "I'm sorry, but you've officially lost me there. Tell you about what?"

Anna leaned in to her sister, a finger pointed at her as she was staring into her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know." Elsa and Olaf shared a quick look before Anna spoke again. "Who were you with at the North Mountain, hm?"

"Uh... Marshmallow, who else?"

Anna took a step back. "Oh, this is just a guess but maybe someone who goes by the name of the Winter Spirit, or... Jack Frost?"

Elsa looked at her sister as she scoffed. "What? Why on Earth would he be there?"

"You've been acting strange since last night, sis! Don't hold back on me here. We haven't actually spoken to each other a lot because your always busy with work."

With a sigh, Elsa gave up. She couldn't hide a lot from her sister now. And she did want to talk to her more to make up for the years that they've been apart. "Fine. I was with Jack."

Anna squealed and Olaf stared at the queen. "Ooh! I knew it!"

"But! He's just training me."

"Training? But you don't need training, Elsa." Olaf said.

"Actually, I do. I found out some of my faults today thanks to him."

"Oh my! So you do like him!"

"Anna, enough. I do not." The now twenty-two year old said. "He's just helping me. Anyway, I just need to take a short bath. I'm tired."

Anna whispered to Olaf as Elsa walked away. "I can imagine."

Elsa stopped and looked back at them hearing a murmur, but not exactly knowing what she had said. "What was that?"

"Nothing~"

* * *

**Arendelle, Elsa's Office**

* * *

After her bath, Elsa decided to finish a few things that she hadn't managed to because she wasn't there the entire afternoon. She sat down and looked at a few papers. Some were complaints, some were praises, and shockingly to her, some were marriage proposals. Too bad for her suitors since Elsa didn't want to get married yet. Plus, she wasn't the type to rush. She put all the papers down on the desk as she took a deep breath in. Suddenly, a gush of wind caused the window to open. Before she could react, a familiar voice spoke. "Hey, Els." Yes, he had just began calling her Els. The queen refused to be called by that nickname, but Jack being Jack, didn't care.

She sighed. "Don't do that."

"What? It was fun!" He said.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"Well, thought you missed me." He teased.

She scoffed, knowing how to fire back. "Or did _you_ want to see me?" Smirking, she said. They've been around each other the entire afternoon, so of course they had learned each others ways.

He laughed shortly. "Anyway, onto the _real _reason why I'm here. I have a suspicion as to why Arendelle isn't in the modern timeline yet."

This caught her attention. "What?"

He showed her some black sand. "I found these under the soil. I have a feeling this might be sprinkled all over Arendelle."

"That's what's keeping Arendelle in the past?"

"Possibly... I don't know for sure, but it's the closest thing I've got. But I still don't know how all of these black sand got under Arendelle."

Elsa stood up and started pacing back and forth. "So, that Pitch plays a huge part, not only in your problems, but also my kingdom's? Ugh! Why can't this be easier than it i-" She squealed because she tripped on her cape and fell. When she impacted, she thought the floor seemed softer than it really is. It turned out that it wasn't the floor.

"Ow," Jack said. "Do you really have to have such a long cape?"

Before Elsa could reply, the door flew open showing Olaf who just wanted to ask Elsa a question but now he had completely forgotten what it was and his mouth was hung open. "I think I should've knocked first..."

* * *

**A/N: **Again, sorry it took long for me to post this chapter! I hope you liked it~ Whoo! I've written 4,000 words in a chapter~ Achievement!

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter Five: Misunderstandings**_

"_Elsa~"_

"_Enough, Anna. Please?"_

"_Hehe, oh come on. There's absolutely no feeling there, whatsoever?"_

"_What do you mean, Jack?"_

"_North, what I'm saying is that Pitch probably has new help now."_

"_You seem very protective of her now, mate."_

"_Sandy, stop with the hearts."_

"_Are you going to help me with my little Arendelle problem?"_

"_Count me in."_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	6. Chapter Five: Misunderstandings

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

_"_The single biggest problem with communication is the illusion that it has taken place."_  
__**– **_**George Bernard Shaw**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello~ So this chapter will be shorter than the rest because the big problems are to start by the next chapter. Anyway, I have another story posted here if you wanna check it out :)

**Shout out to** **_Alice Madison Parker _for helping me fix the errors found in this chapter! She's a doll. :)**

Without further ado, here's Chapter Five! And I will try my VERY best to update every other day :)

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P **_T _E **R** _ F_ I** V **_E_}

M **I** S U **N**_ D_ E **R** _S_ T **A** _N _D I** N** G **S**

* * *

**Arendelle, The Royal Palace**

* * *

For what seemed to be minutes, the three just stared at each other. Olaf just couldn't believe his eyes. Elsa, the queen who showed no need nor want for a man, having physical contact with one. Their position didn't really help either. One of Elsa's legs were in the middle of his and his hand laid on her back, not too far from her 'royal behind' as Jack once said. Their skinship was inconceivable to him.

Elsa abruptly got up and so did Jack, both looking away from each other due to the awkwardness. Elsa decided to speak to the – literally – frozen snowman. "Olaf, what is it you needed?"

"Uh," the snowman uttered. "I forgot. I'm just gonna go... and give you two some privacy." With that, the snowman waddled away.

* * *

**Arendelle, Palace Dining Room**

* * *

It was the next day and Elsa had just woken up a little while ago. Unlike her sister, her hair didn't look like it had just been hit by a tornado. No, her hair was not that chaotic. She proceeded to bathe and right after she had put on her dress for the day, she brushed her wet platinum blonde locks. She was currently in the dining room and was about to eat breakfast. Last night's little accident in her office stunned not only Olaf but both snow/ ice manipulators and hopefully, he hadn't spoken a word to anyone about it. Sadly, knowing Olaf, it was inevitable that Anna would hear about it. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Elsa~"

Said woman sighed. _'Here it goes.' _She thought as she saw her younger sister run towards her while Kristoff just walked behind her. "Good morning, Anna, Kristoff."

Anna sat beside her sister and Kristoff took a seat behind the princess. "I didn't know that you invited a guest over, Elsa." She smirked. "What did you two do?"

"Olaf just told us a few minutes ago that Jack was in your office last night." Kristoff said as he began eating.

"Nothing happened." It was technically true, but Elsa knew her sister. Anna won't take her word for it if it concerned a man. She had this _slight_ obsession on the queen's love life. Well, she wouldn't call in meddling. The princess just wanted to know what was going on and she also wanted her sister to be happy with someone.

"Really?" Anna asked. "So, why was he here?"

"We were discussing important matters." Elsa answered as she continued eating breakfast.

"What were those _important matters_?"

Elsa put down her utensils. "Anna, it's a little more complicated than th-"

"Good morning, everyone!" Olaf interrupted as he entered the room. "Hey, Elsa, how were you and Jack Frost? You guys looked a little too comfortable and cozy. You know, with you two on top of each other."

Kristoff almost spit out the water he was drinking and Anna stared, bewildered, at her sister. Elsa exasperatedly sighed as she placed her palm on her forehead. _'Just when I was enjoying my breakfast,'_ She thought. "Thank you for reporting that to them, Olaf." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"Nothing happened, huh?" Anna chimed, smirking at her.

"Enough, Anna. Please?" Elsa said. "I am being truthful to all of you when I say that I just tripped and we fell. That's it."

Olaf's mouth formed an 'O' shaped as he nodded. Anna, though, needed another statement of reassurance before she'd lay the subject down. "Hehe, oh, come on! So you're sure that there's absolutely no feeling there, whatsoever?"

"Other than friendly type feelings? None." Elsa replied, happy that the topic has ended and that she could finally enjoy the food placed on the table in front of her. A hungry Elsa was not a happy Elsa.

* * *

**The North Pole, Santa's Workshop**

* * *

Jack was by the window, hoodie on his head, playing with his staff. He still was not done thinking about Pitch's intentions. What did he want to get from freezing time in all those places? What did he want with Elsa? And why did he make himself known now? All these questions and more flew through his mind, making him completely focused on getting the answers.

North had noticed him sitting there earlier, and he thought he just needed a little rest. But two hours have passed and Jack still did not move from where he was. He's never seen the Guardian of Fun sit still that long before. He knew something was bothering him. The other Guardians were also coming to the workshop that morning to check up on each other, especially the status of Elsa's decision on whether or whether not she'll accept herself as a Guardian. Jack knew about the little get together, so he came in early since he was not preoccupied by anything.

Bunny arrived, then Tooth, then Sandy. They were all just as shocked as North when they caught sight of the snowy haired spirit. North noticed their expressions. "He's been like this for an hour or so."

"Jack Frost? Sitting still? This must be a sign of the bloody apocalypse, mate." Bunny hopped his way to Jack, who was still deep in thought. "Eh, what got you so cooped up?"

Jack shook his head slightly. After a few short moments, he spoke. "Our Arendelle problem was worse than any of us thought." He murmured, but it was loud enough for the rest to hear.

"What do you mean, Jack?" Tooth asked, a small number of her fairies silencing.

"I found Pitch's nightmare sand under the soils of Arendelle. My guess is that he's the one who's making time there a standstill." He said. "But what I still don't get is his intentions. What could he possibly gain?"

"That bastard still isn't tired of us kicking his ass?" Bunny groaned. "If it's his ass whooped he wants, it's his ass whooped he gets."

As much as Jack wanted to do that right at that moment, he knew that wasn't a smart move. He usually was the first one to attack, but right now he didn't want to risk it. Why? He had no answer. But he just knew he needed to sort things out. Hopefully, not on his own.

"Now's not the best time." Everyone was taken aback by Jack's statement, knowing that he's acting out of sorts. He stood up. North was about to speak, but Jack knew what he was going to ask. "North, what I'm saying is that Pitch probably has help now, or had help all along. He couldn't have did all this by himself. Maybe this is what he's been planning all these years. Not that stunt he did two years ago."

Tooth tilted her head. "That... could be. Maybe he was covering up what he really wanted to do."

"So, what exactly is the reason why we can't strike 'im now?" Bunny hopped forward.

"He always seems to be around Elsa." Jack replied. "Something tells me that Elsa's part of his plan. She obviously has no idea. If we attack now, something might happen to her, Arendelle, and everywhere else."

They all looked at each other, nodding slowly, agreeing in what he had just said. He was becoming more of a leader now. It was refreshing to them. But of course, Bunny needed a little time to taunt the spirit. "You seem very protective of her now, mate."

Jack gave him a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

Tooth decided to join in. "You guys are on the first-name basis, huh?" She smiled. "It's cute."

Jack shook his head. "This is serious, guys. I just got to know her more. She's a lot more than what she seems." He said. "Sandy, stop with the hearts!" The sandman had been making floating sand hearts. The sand fell from mid-air, and the sandman pouted.

"What do we have to do then, lad?" North spoke, no jokes.

"That's the problem. I don't know, yet. Everything is just starting to piece together, but it's already so complicated." Jack's words gave off his hesitance. How did Elsa and all those innocent people get caught up in the game of the immortals? He planned on getting them all out of it as quickly as possible without anyone harmed. This was going to get less fun than it already was. He intended on bringing back the fun.

* * *

**Arendelle, The North Mountain**

* * *

It was the afternoon, and this time Elsa was the first one to arrive in the ice palace where they had agreed to train. Jack hadn't arrived yet and Marshmallow was keeping her company. She hadn't heard silence that was this calming in what seemed like forever. It felt nice to unwind and just listen to the wind. All of a sudden, Marshmallow started growling. Elsa looked around to see what could've made him like that all of a sudden.

She saw something black leave through the small space between the door and the floor. Walking towards the big door, the snow queen was cautious. Just before she could open the door herself, someone else did it for her.

"Sorry I'm late, Els." Jack flew in, hovering over her. He still had to finish business with the Guardians before heading there. He decided he'll tell Elsa some of what he knew after they trained.

A sigh was released from her lips, relieved. "Heavens, Jack you startled me." She placed a hand on her chest.

"Well, let's get started." He said as he landed on the ground and urged her to head outside with him. She did so. Now, they were in the snowy area in front of the staircase that lead to the main entrance of the icy building.

"Since we found out your main fault yesterday, let's see how you've improved." He said and Elsa nodded. She began forming things out of ice and snow, looking more relaxed than she did the day before. He smiled. She learned quickly. Then, he felt something hit him. He looked at her, and she looked apologetic.

"Oops. I didn't mean that." She said. She was caught in the moment. She hasn't used her powers like this since the day she made the palace.

He shook his head, understanding. "It's fine." He responded. "I would be caught in the moment, too, if I didn't use my powers for that long."

An hour passed and they've made progress. She was getting much better in letting loose. He was impressed she did it so quickly. But he had other matters to discuss with her now. Not wanting to waste another moment, he asked if she could take him to the trolls.

Elsa raised a brow. "Do you think they might know something?"

"It's the closest thing we've got, so far. Might as well try."

Nodding, Elsa stood up. "Let's go."

Before she took another step, Jack stopped her. "Oh, no. We're not walking."

"How else are we going to get there?" She asked. Not even a second after that, she knew what he meant. "No, I am not flying with you."

"Why not? It's faster."

"I know it's faster, but is it safer?"

"You think the queen walking into the woods wearing a dress with such a high slit is safe?"

She couldn't think of a comeback, and she couldn't have because he held onto her wrist and took off. The queen screamed, and closed her eyes. "Jack, I said no!"

He laughed. "If this is how you're going to react, I wonder how you'll be when you're on an airplane." She didn't even ask what that was. She was too busy closing her eyes and silently praying she'll be fine. He shook his head in amusement. She's an unpredictable woman, hard to understand sometimes but was fun to keep company.

"You know, if you don't open your eyes, I won't know where the trolls are," he said.

"They live in an area where the ground's stone and there are rocks on there. Not hard to miss."

Almost immediately, he found what she described to be where the trolls lived and quickly flew down. She couldn't be happier when she felt her feet touch the ground. She opened her eyes and looked incredulously at Jack. "Don't ever do that again." She said, slapping his arm.

He couldn't hide his amusement and laughed. "Come on. It wasn't that bad. You're fine, right?"

"Thankfully, I am!"

Suddenly, the ground quaked as rocks that surrounded the area rolled towards them, surrounding the two. The rocks were actually the trolls and they looked at both of them, a look of surprise. "It's Queen Elsa!" One yelled. There were cheers. They were proud of Arendelle's ruler since she managed to overcome such a struggle.

"Hello." Elsa smiled. "Um, where is Pabbie?"

"Pabbie?" Jack parroted.

"He leads them."

The trolls looked at them, eyes blinking. "Who's this, Queen Elsa?"

"Oh, he's-"

"She's with a man!" Bulda exclaimed. Everyone started talking loudly, accusations that they were together were being discussed.

"Oh, no. I'm just here because I-"

"What's the issue, lad? Why are you holding back from such a beauty?" Bulda asked.

Elsa knew where this was going. "Please don't start singing that song."

Thankfully, they didn't because Pabbie had just rolled in. "Queen Elsa and... Guardian...?" He looked at Jack with a look of confusion. "Your Majesty, what brings you two here?"

"Jack needed to ask some questions."

"Good afternoon."

* * *

**The Southern Isles**

* * *

A dark shadow hovered over the prison cell of the infamous heart breaker, Hans. His parents and brothers were so disappointed in him because of what he had done in Arendelle. He had disgraced their family and so they had locked them in a cell to make him learn his lesson.

Hans noticed the shadow and smirked. "It's all done?"

"Yes." It said. "So are you going to help me with my little Arendelle problem?"

"Well, you've already helped me, so count me in."

* * *

**Arendelle, The Royal Palace**

* * *

Kristoff had just finished doing some errands in town. He walked up the stairs to the room he shared with Anna. Opening the door, he noticed that his strawberry haired lover was not in the room. He figured she was out in the garden or in the library, but once he looked at her side of their bed, her picture laid on the pillow, an arrow keeping it and a note in place. He panicked.

_Don't bother looking for her._

_- Prince Hans_

"Anna!"

* * *

**A/N: **Shorter than usual, but this is the chapter that's going to prepare you for the real "fun" that's to begin in the next chapter. :) Oh! And please read my new story here. It's called The Cursed Cycle. It's quite different from this story. This has humor and is primarily the way Jack and Elsa will be together. The other one is about their hardships and it has a deeper and complex plot. And NO the two stories are not in the same universe.

* * *

**Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

_**Preview of Chapter Six: Lost**_

"_Elsa, where-"_

"_Why?!"_

_"We're going a long way, and I don't think I can hold onto you that long."_

_"Are you saying I'm overweight?" _

_"I must look like an absolute mess."_

_"It just shows that you're human."_

"_Let me go!"_

"_Not a chance. Love is an open door, remember?"_

* * *

**Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	7. Chapter Six: Lost

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

_"_If you feel lost, disappointed, hesitant, or weak, return to yourself, to who you are, here and now and when you get there, you will discover yourself, like a lotus flower in full bloom, even in a muddy pond, beautiful and strong."_  
__**– Masaru Emoto, The Secret Life of Water**_

* * *

**A/N: **I know I said I would be updating every other day, but school decided on getting in the way of that. Anyway, I won't stall. Here's the new chapter~

**PS, the Justin Bieber mention was intended for humor and not to offend any Beliebers out there.**

**Shoutout: **Thanks to Alice Madison Parker for the usual help! :)

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen, and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P **_T _E **R** _ S_ I** X **}

_L _O **S **_T_

* * *

**Arendelle, The Trolls' Area**

* * *

Jack, Elsa, and Pabbie decided to stroll through the area and find a private place to speak. Pabbie got the feeling that it was an important question, so he suggested they do. "Now, what is this question?" He asked, looking up at the two of them.

Elsa looked at Jack, urging him to say what he wanted to say. Jack nodded and looked at the troll. "I was just wondering... Do you know about anything that happened here that could have caused time to stop?"

Pabbie raised a brow and wondered what could have made him ask such a question. Thinking back, he did remember the past troll leader of the tribe tell him something that seemed quite odd at the time. "No, I don't recall I have, but the troll leader before me once told me about a change in the energy of Arendelle. Well, not just Arendelle. He has heard from different trolls from different places that they had felt a shift." He waved his hand and blue images started showing.

This was the second time Elsa had seen him do this. The first was when her and her parents went there and asked if he could help with Anna's condition. Those memories were painful ones. She shook the thought off and listened to what Pabbie had to say.

"Though I know nothing about what you have asked, I do know that there is something dark hovering above." A dark figure hovered over the blue images that Jack and Elsa figured represented Arendelle and it's people. "It will leave numerous places in ruins. People will be filled with fear and sadness. No one, but you two, can stop it."

"Jack and I?" Elsa asked. "But I still don't know if I might-"

"Your majesty, you have been chosen, yes?" Elsa hesitantly nodded as a response, wondering how he could have known. "The Man in the Moon thinks you're worthy."

"You know of him?" It was Jack's turn to speak. "How?"

"I do have magic of my own, and trolls speak to anything whether it's from the earth or from somewhere else."

Elsa bit her lip. "How are you so sure that I can do this? I'm not the best when it comes to controlling my own powers."

"You have been chosen for a reason. You will find that reason when you start to believe in the Guardians and, most importantly, yourself."

* * *

**Arendelle, Kristoff and Anna's Room**

* * *

Everyone was panic-stricken while they were looking for the princess of Arendelle. Kristoff had hoped that someone had just pulled a cruel joke on him. Sadly, it wasn't the case. The servants were searching all throughout the palace, and some have gone into town to ask if anyone had seen Anna. They had no lead, yet.

Elsa had just arrived back in town with Jack. Jack had refused to just walk back to the palace, but Elsa was adamant they walk. It gave her some time to think about what Pabbie told her. Upon arriving back to Arendelle, she noticed some of her servants were out. Their expressions did not help her stop worrying about the current situation. She ran to the palace, and Jack flew behind her. When Elsa and Jack passed by Anna's room, they saw Kristoff, and he looked upset. They walked in, and Jack immediately saw some black sand on the floor. It looked like there was more of them under the bed. Jack and Elsa shared a look, both knowing what it meant.

Elsa ran up to Kristoff. "Kristoff, what happened?"

Kristoff gave her the note he had found. "Hans happened."

"What?!" Elsa read the short message that the kidnapper had left. She was furious. "Isn't he still in his cell?"

Jack was looking around when he heard the name. He was confused. "Who's Hans?"

The queen didn't answer his question. She was busy reading the note. Her list of problems just got longer. She was angry, upset, but most of all, worried. Right when she was stressed enough, this just _had_ to blow up all over her face.

"I just got back from town when I went to the room and found the note. An arrow pierced through it and onto the pillow." Kristoff shook his head, mad at himself. "Why did I leave her alone?!" He grumbled.

Elsa wanted to say something that would have calmed him down, but she was too busy with her own emotions. Without even thinking, she stormed out of the room. "Elsa, where-" Jack thought she would be tired from all the walking, but he knows how her emotions take part in her powers. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

**Arendelle, The Royal Library**

* * *

She didn't know what came over her. She threw another icicle to the wall. "Why?!" The sadness, the worry, and the rage were about to swallow her whole. Icicles began forming from the floor to the room's walls. The color was peculiar. It was a mixture of red and ice blue. Jack was surprised, to say the least, when he found her throwing icicles on the walls. After a few short moments, she fell onto the cold, hard ground, crying.

He flew past the sharp icicles and landed beside her. The queen had so many different emotions that she hid for years. He understood and, oddly, congratulated her. She was showing her true self. She showed her humanity. He smiled sadly at Elsa. She had a lot of things to handle, a lot of things to sacrifice, and he knew that she doesn't do it because she was the queen and was obligated to do them. She did them, because she wanted to. She did them, because she knew that was what her people and her loved ones needed. She did them, because she was selfless.

She had told him when they were taking a break from training a few days ago that everything she had done, she had done for her sister. He was, for the first time in what seemed like forever, sincerely touched by a human's sacrifice. It reminded him of... _himself_. It reminded him of _his own_ sister. That's the reason why he was so moved. Although he was glad that she was such an altruistic person, he knew that she should also give time and importance to herself. He knew that their current situation was not the right time to be a little selfish for once, so he decided to keep that thought in mind and tell her later on. He knew if he told her that, she would yell at him and be angry with him. He would be, too.

Jack knelt down before her with a hand on her shoulder as if telling her that everything will be fine. Elsa continued sobbing. Her tears fell steadily like a faucet slowly dripping. They were like silver threads of falling snowflakes. She felt like she had no control over her body. She just needed someone at that moment, and the only person there was Jack. She cried onto his shoulder, her hands on his chest.

Elsa laughed shortly at herself. She lost her composure in front of someone. She swore to herself that she would never do that again. After a few short moments, she managed to calm herself down. She sniffled. "I must look like an absolute mess."

He shook his head. "It just shows that you're human." Jack knew that _if_ she would finally say yes to being a Guardian, she would be considered as an immortal like him. He just hoped that she wouldn't end up like some of those who turned immortal and lost all their humanity, because Elsa has a lot to show.

"I'm pretty much a magnet for trouble, aren't I?" She put her hands off of his chest as she wiped the tears away. "Whenever I think something good will finally happen, it's always the opposite. I don't understand."

"You don't have to. Things like this always happen. You just have to prepare for it and face it." Jack said. "And right now, we have to face Pitch and this Hans dude you guys were talking about. What did he do exactly?"

"He intended on marrying Anna, who was convinced that he was her true love even though they just met that day, and kill me after to become king." She shook her head and sniffled.

"Well, he sounds like a douche."

"That douche has my sister."

"And, apparently, is working with Pitch." Jack sighed, exasperated, as he stood up. "The black sand underneath her bed was a giveaway."

Elsa stood up, as well. "Where do you think he has her? I don't want my sister getting hurt."

"I might have an idea as to where."

"Then, take me there."

"Whoa. No can do." Jack said.

Elsa's brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"You see, it's not from anywhere here." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "And I don't know how you'll handle the modern USA..."

"My sister is kidnapped by her crazy ex-fianc_é_ , and you expect me to stay put? No, I am going." She was adamant. One minute, she seemed vulnerable. Next, she's firm. Jack figured it was due to her years in solitude that she sort of had mood swings from time to time.

He knew she wouldn't want to leave it all in his hands since she was extremely troubled by the situation. Deciding on avoiding an argument, Jack agreed on her going.

* * *

**Arendelle, The Palace Garden**

* * *

Elsa had informed Kristoff that she would be living in search of her sister. Kristoff wanted to go to, but Jack couldn't take him and Elsa needed him to stay and take care of things in Arendelle. She needed someone trustworthy to look after the kingdom while she was away. Kristoff had no other choice but to stay. Elsa also told him to send a letter to the Southern Isles to notify them on what Hans had done.

Jack was waiting for her in the garden, so they could take off. He told her they'd be flying there, because they would take a long time to arrive. Plus, he didn't know what would happen if they went there via ship. If they could get there riding a ship, then how come no one had discovered the modern world?

Elsa emerged from the palace and walked down the stairs leading to the garden. "So, you ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Well, there's still this one thing I'm not so sure about. Actually, make that two."

Elsa raised a brow. "What?"

"One, I don't know what will happen if I take you across the borders? And two, how do I get you out there by flying?"

"Why don't we just go to find out." Elsa said. "And for the second question, why don't you just hold onto my wrist like the last time?"

"We're going a long way, and I don't think I can hold onto you that long."

"Are you saying I'm overweight?"

"No, but-" He stops as an idea soon pops into his mind. "I know." He walked over to Elsa and carried her.

"What are you-?" Before Elsa could say anything else, they took off into the sky. Although Elsa was taken by surprise, she didn't scream this time. It was because he was gaining her trust, albeit it took a while.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

* * *

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the color black. She felt a painful object wrapped around her arms and legs, tying them behind her. She continued looking around the area and her eyes widened once she saw a familiar face.

She snarled. "Hans... How?"

"Hello, Anna." He smirked. "What? No greeting? How rude."

"How did you get out of prison? What do you want with me?"

"Tch, it's not only you I want." He walked towards the tied-up princess. "You and your sister got me shunned by my own kingdom. My parents and my brothers decided on putting me in jail. It's not my fault for wanting a little revenge."

"You deserved it!" Anna exclaimed. "You tried to kill my sister to rule over Arendelle. You won't be forgiven."

"Well, that may be the case, but at least I get to see you and Elsa suffer."

"Enough, Hans. We have to get going." Out of nowhere, Pitch appeared. "We still have a few more people to convince."

Hans sighed. "Fine." He stood up and walked towards the door. Before he left, he turned to Anna and an evil smile adorned his face. "Elsa will be showing up soon with company, anyway. We'll need to be prepared."

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance. Love is an open door, remember?" He laughed. "Wait, you know what? I think I'll just close it again." The door slammed shut.

_'Payback's a bitch.'_

* * *

**Burgess, Pennsylvania **

* * *

Jack and Elsa had just arrived. Jack had found out that Elsa was capable of leaving the borders, but he didn't know how. She, on the other hand, was looking at a large object that she found rather strange. Everything seemed so different. The lights were much brighter and there were new things that she had never seen before. Jack was not kidding when he said that things were definitely not the same. "Jack, what is that?" She pointed at the object.

"That is what we call a car."

"What does it do?"

"It takes people where they want to go."

Loud music began playing from a house nearby, and Elsa flinched. "What is that noise, and why does she keep singing about babies?"

"They're probably having a party, and they're playing Justin Bieber's music."

"Justin? She's a man?"

"A man who got in trouble for speeding and DUI, yes. Now, let's go. I have an idea as to where Pitch might be."

Elsa nodded. _'No more beavers. It's time to get my sister back.'_

* * *

******A/N****: Again, I am sorry if I offended any Beliebers. It's just that my great grandpa had just recently heard Baby by JB, and the lines I used was actually a conversation me and my grandpa had. XD I couldn't resist! Anyway, time to write the next chapter of TCC.**

* * *

******Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

**__****Preview of Chapter Seven: Into the New World**

_"Elsa, this is Jamie.____"_

_"Hello.____"_

_"Nobody's here.____"_

_"What that blue thing?____"_

_"Is that a wisp?____"_

_"There are other places still stuck in time?____"_

_"Yes, and we're going to have to visit them all.____"_

_"__Okay, deal."_

_"Ugh. Someone help me, please...____"_

* * *

******Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

___Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	8. Chapter Seven: Into the New World

**You're My Snowflake**

_A Frozen and Rise of The Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

_"_Walking the many unknown paths, I follow a dim light._  
_It's something we'll do together to the end, into our new world."_  
__**– Into The New World by Girls' Generation (English Translation)**_

* * *

**A/N: **Reallllyyy delayed and SHORT chapter! I am so ashamed of myself. I'm sorry if it's really short, but I just had to update because I didn't want this to be delayed any further. I already have the next chapter drafted, and I am close to finishing it. Don't worry! It's a long chapter. :) This one, unfortunately, is not. :(

_Errors will be fixed tomorrow after school._

_**Announcement:**_ I am going to a con on Saturday with some of my friends who also have Tumblr accounts, so I decided to take a video of myself there answering questions from you guys and my followers on Tumblr! (Will be posted on Tumblr) I just recently reached 600 plus followers on Tumblr and this story, surprisingly, has TWENTY THOUSAND VIEWS, LIKE WTF? I don't- What- How?! Thank you, guys, so much for the support. :) **_So, if you have any questions to ask me, the horrible author who took more than a week to update this story, just ask me via review or on my Jelsa ask blog on Tumblr, thequeenandherguardian . Tumblr. Com *insert heart here*_**

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen, and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. Image is Uniform by kanapy-art.

* * *

{ **C **_H _A **P **_T _E **R** _ S_ E** V **_E _N}

**I **_N _T **O **_T _H **E** _N_ E**W **_W_ O **R** _L_ D

* * *

**Burgess, Pennsylvania**

* * *

Elsa knew that she probably looked dumbfounded, but she didn't care. Everything around her just caused her to be more and more curious. She also knew that people might not be able to see her and Jack. Although she hadn't really accepted her being a Guardian, she was still chosen which means that she would be invisible to people, as well. She figured it was easier, though, to walk around without harboring unwanted attention. From what people were wearing, she stood out like a sore thumb. "People are wearing much less clothing," she said. "It's so... scandalous."

Jack laughed shortly. "Well, as I have said, the modern world is different. Cars, indoor plumbing, the internet, annoying but catchy pop songs, and Lady GaGa are pretty much everywhere." He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "And don't you think you're outfit is a little bit scandalous? You've got a high slit there."

"Would you stop mentioning the slit?"

"Nope," he said before walking. Elsa shook her head, amused, as she walked behind him.

They arrived at the park that Jack had usually gone to whenever he was in town. Visiting that park always put a smile on Jack's face because everything in his afterlife started there. It was the same one he got revived into the Winter Spirit and where he first met Jamie. _'Speaking of Jamie..."_

"Jack!" He heard the voice of the exact same child he was thinking about.

Elsa turned around to see a young boy with brown hair run to Jack. _'Well, he can see him. Can he see me?'_

"Woah, hey there, Jamie. What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he ruffled Jamie's hair.

"My family wanted to go stargazing. I have no idea why, though." Jamie looked at the girl behind Jack. "And who're you?"

_'Well, he can see me, too,"_ She thought.

"Jamie, this is Elsa. Elsa this is Jamie," he said, gesturing to the two when he mentioned their names.

"Hello." Elsa smiled at the boy.

"Hello! Are you Jack's wife?"

The ice mages blinked before they looked at each other, surprised by such a question. "Oh, no. We're just friends."

"Jamie, I don't have a wife," Jack said.

"Oh." Jamie rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I just assumed since you've lived forever and you might have had a... You know what, never mind."

"Puberty..." Jack shook his head. "It does wonders to an innocent kid."

"So, how'd you two meet?" The boy asked. "Does she have powers too? Is she a new Guardian?"

"Long story. Yes, and not yet." Jack sighed. Although Jamie was about to turn thirteen, he still had his childish side. It's not like Jack didn't like it. He just thought he wouldn't believe in them anymore. Thankfully, he still does.

"She has powers? What kind?"

Jack gave Elsa a look. She tilted her head, silently asking if it really was okay. He nodded. "Go ahead. We've trained."

Elsa formed a few snowflakes on her finger and threw them into the air causing those snowflakes to fall, like a flurry. Jack smiled. She really put what he said to heart and mind. She was learning how to let loose and push the fears away. This way, she would use her powers better and be a little more immune to Pitch's wrath.

Jamie's grin grew upon seeing the snowflakes fall. _'She's like Jack!' _He thought. "Wow, Jack. You've got a partner," he said. "So, Jack, why are you here? I thought you had a lot of places to freeze over."

"You see, I have a problem, and Elsa's here to help me," he replied, not giving him any details. He didn't want Jamie to be involved in something so big when he had exams to think about. "We've got to get going."

After talking to Jamie, Jack lead Elsa to where they last saw Pitch get sucked into, his old lair. They took out the wooden bed and wood on top of the entrance hole, so they could pass through. Before entering the place, he looked at her. "Maybe you should stay out here. If Pitch really is in there, it's gonna get out of hand, and I don't think the queen should get hurt."

Elsa scoffed. "You're serious? You helped me train. Are you saying that I am not be able to fight just because I'm a woman, too? Plus, my sister might be in there, as well." She jumped into the small hole. "Men..."

"Women," he muttered before jumping into the hole. "I just don't understand them."

* * *

**Pitch's Old Lair, Underneath Burgess, Pennsylvania**

* * *

It was dark. Elsa looked for a light source somewhere but to no avail. She couldn't see anything anyway. Then, she saw a small glow, emitting light. "Jack," she said, pulling on his sleeve and pointing to it. "What's that blue thing?"

It was inside of what seemed to be a jar. Moving closer to it, his eyes squinted. "Is that a Wisp?"

"A what?"

"Will o' the Wisp," he repeated. "You only find these things in Dun Broch, Scotland." He still wondered, though. How can a Wisp get stuck in a jar? It could easily escape. He observed it more and saw black sand inside the jar. "You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. "Wherever we go, Bitch Pitch's annoying nightmare sand is there."

"What did I tell you about your language?" She asked. "He does seem to enjoy using that sand of his. Does he have a fetish of some sort with sand?"

"Probably." Jack shrugged before taking the jar. "I think we better ask North more about this..."

"Santa Claus?"

"Yeah. He might know what might be going on. He's lived longer than I have, anyway."

"Wait, how old are you?"

"317."

* * *

**The North Pole, Santa's Workshop**

* * *

"Aha! It is done." North exclaimed as he kissed the new toy he had made. "This is the best one, so far."

"North!" Jack flew in carrying Elsa.

Said man was startled and dropped the new toy he had created. "Ah!" He screamed. "Jack, what is the problem? And Snow Queen, do you want to be a Guardian, now?"

Jack let Elsa stand on her two feet before he replied, "Bigger than our current problem? Yeah, I don't think so."

Elsa stepped forward. "No, I haven't decided that I want to be a Guardian, yet, but I need help. My sister has been kidnapped by Pitch and her ex-fianc_é."_

"Pitch? So, he really has come back." North's eyebrows furrowed.

"He, also, had managed to do this." Jack placed the Wisp in a jar on the table in front of North.

"That is a very bad sign..." North walked towards the nearby bookshelf.

"What does it mean?" Elsa asked.

The man known as Santa Claus got a book from the shelf and walked back to where he was standing. "It means his nightmare sand has gotten even stronger and that he has help from other beings from different places in the NMA..." He placed the book on the table and opened it. Pictures of Will o' the Wisps and trolls were on one page and on the other was a flower and huge reptiles.

"NMA?"

"Non-Modern Areas," Jack said.

"Wait, There are other places still stuck in time?"

North gave Jack a look. "Yes, and we're going to have to visit them all." Jack looked at the book, his hand touching a page. "My guess is that Pitch is somewhere in these places and that these things are somewhat important."

Elsa nodded. "The sooner we find my sister, the better. I just can't imagine what they might be doing to her..."

"Let's just hope they didn't do anything." Jack read a line on the page he was reading then looked at Elsa. "Hey, Els... How long were the trolls in Arendelle?"

Elsa tilted her head slightly. "Well... My father said they've been there for centuries."

Jack's brows furrowed. ___'The trolls have been in Arendelle and the areas near Arendelle for centuries... How about the Wisps? The flower? The dragons?'_He thought. ___'Those might be what's helping Pitch keep them in their timeline...'_

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

* * *

"Why do we have to wait for so long?"

"Patience is key, Viking." Pitch sighed.

"Now is the time to strike!"

"Oh, please! I've been waiting for this for so long now, and you don't hear me complaining," A theatrical female voice said.

"But-"

"Enough. Only a few more days 'till the full moon." Hans entered the room.

"Okay, deal..."

* * *

**Undisclosed Location (With Anna)**

* * *

She was on the floor. Anna had restrained herself from crying. Everything just felt so wrong. All she ever wanted was to be happy with her loved ones, but she always had such a big obstacle in her way. She had just regained her friendship with her sister. She didn't want that to deteriorate. Her throat was dry. She refused to drink or eat anything they had given her. She had no idea what they had put in them. She was just as stubborn as others thought she was, but it ran in the family. "Ugh. Someone help me, please..." She whimpered.

* * *

******A/N****: **I told you it was achingly short! Ugh, I wanna slam my face onto the door because it's too short! But, as I've said, I wanted this to get updated soon because I don't want to update it after two weeks! Like, no! *sigh* Now onto writing Chapter 3 of TCC, finishing Chapter Eight of this and writing a Valentines Day one-shot of Jelsa so look out for that! :)

* * *

******Stay Tuned for More!**

* * *

**__****Preview of Chapter Eight: Dun Broch and Corona**

_"How many places are we going to, exactly?____"_

_"Just three.____"_

_"The name's Merida.____"_

_"Will o' the Wisp? Caught?____"_

_"Rapunzel!____"_

_"Oh, Elsa. What brings you here?____"_

_"Well, for as long as I remember.____"_

_"__What is that?!"_

_"An untamed dragon...____"_

* * *

******Read, Relax, Review.**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

___Love, Matsuoka Shina_


End file.
